Holiday Love
by Tori Bradley
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'Patiently for You' ONE SHOT... BLAKE AND TORI CELEBRATE THEIR SECOND CHRISTMAS TOGETHER... COMPLETE


A/N: HEY GUYS! THIS IS THE LITTLE SEQUEL I SAID I WAS GOING TO WRITE TO 'PATIENTLY FOR YOU.' DON'T WORRY, I DO HAVE ANOTHER STORY OR TWO IN THE WORKS, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE BIT OF FLUFFINESS FOR CHRISTMAS...

* * *

"Blake! Blake you have to see this!" Tori yelled from the living room. Blake emerged from the kitchen, licking this thumb. 

"What? What?" he said.

"Look outside," she said smiling as she turned to him. Blake came alongside her and placed an arm around her waist. Tori snuggled into his side.

"Well, I'll be..." he muttered as he saw tiny white flakes falling from the sky. "It's snowing."

"And on Christmas Eve, too."

It had been just over a year or so since they were married, and the Bradley's were enjoying their second Christmas together.

"Everything's all cleaned up in the kitchen," he whispered into her ear. Tori smiled and turned into him, placing her arms around his neck. "Meaning that we have the whole night to ourselves." Their lips were nearly touching when they were interupted by soft cooing coming from the monitor on the coffee table.

Tori smiled and kissed him quickly. "_Almost _entirely to ourselves," she said as she broke away from him.

Blake gently took her hand and led her over to the couch. "I'll get him," he said as he kissed her.

Tori smiled to herself as she settled into the couch. she looked at their newly erected tree covered in lights and assorted ornaments, and underneath were several presents. Tomorrow morning was going to be interesting to say the least...

In the past year, almost all of their friends and family had married, wth the exception of Shane and Kelly who were getting married in June.

Tori grinned as she thought of the two expecting sisters, Marah and Kapri. Dustin and Hunter were elated with the news of their wives, but they were having a little trouble with the mood swings and sore feet...

"I think he wants to open presents," Blake said as he placed their five month old son into his mother's arms. Tori smiled and Blake walked over to the tree.

"Does _he _want to open presents, or do _you _want to?" she said laughing at her husband.

Blake smirked and turned back to his wife. The sight he saw made his breath leave him. It was perhaps the most beautifil thing he had ever seen... the woman he loved cradling the child they had made together.

He turned his attention back to the tree and fished out the two gifts he was looking for. "Well, I'm not going to deny the fact that I'm a little anxious to open my presents," he said as he sat with them. "But I think maybe you should open yours first." He handed her a long black box with a blue ribbon on it.

Tori smirked at him and managed to open the box. "Blake... it's beautful," she said as Blake took the piece of jewelry out.

"I saw it and thought of you," he said as he placed the bracelet on her right wrist. Tori smied again as she saw the silver dophins dancing across her skin. There were pieces of polished blue stone embedded into the dolphins and they truly seemed to be swimming along her tanned skin.

Tori leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you," she said. As they pulled away their child squirmed and both parents grinned from ear to ear.

"Do you want a present too, Nik?" Blake asked the infant. The child was almost a perfect copy of Blake, with the exception of his cool blue eyes that were clearly Tori's. His skin was a bit lighter than Blake's as well.

Tori picked up the other present Blake had brought over. "To Nikolas," she read as she looked at Blake quesioningly. "What is it?"

Blake smiled and took it from her. "It's something from his uncles," Blake said. "Hunter, Cam, Shane, and Dustin wanted to make sure he got it tonight.... I don't know what it is." He opened the lid and pulled out an orb shaped ornament with half of the ornament in blue and the other in navy.

Tori looked at their tree and saw two similar ornaments that the guys had given them last year, done in the same fashion, but one in navy and one in blue with their names on them.

"Nikolas Hunter," Blake read as he saw his son's name on the ornament. Both parents rose and walked with their son over to the tree where Blake placed Nik's ornament next to his and Tori's.

When he was finished, Blake stood with his wife and son, arms around both and kissed his son's head. "Merry Christmas Nikolas," he whispered. He leaned up and kissed Tori's cheek. "Merry Christmas Tor."

Toir kissed his lips gently. "Merry Christmas Blake," she said happily.

They stayed like that until little Nikolas fell asleep. Tori walked him upstairs to the nursery and placed him into his crib. A set of arms encircled her waist and she closed her eyes as she sank into his embrace. She was completely caught off guard as Blake scooped her up in his arms.

She yelped a little, but made sure to keep herself quiet as to not wake up the baby. "Blake, your back," she said giggling a little as he lowered her onto the bed.

Blake kissed her gently. "Tor, the doctor said my back is perfectly fine."

"But you're not supposed to over do it," she said softly as she felt his lips on her neck.

"If I didn't over do it, Nik wouldn't be here," he said huskliy as his lips found Tori's weak spot. Tori let out a small giggle.

"I guess that you can over do it every now and again," Tori said as her lips met his.

Blake looked into her eyes and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you Tor... Merry Christmas."

Tori leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too... Merry Christmas."

They lay down together and joined themselves as the snow fell outside, making this another memorable and love-filled Christmas that they would never forget...

THE END


End file.
